Naruto Of The Shinon Monks
by pengy6411
Summary: Naruto gets chased out of Konoha by the villagers. there he meets two warrior monks. he joins them and, when he returns back to the village, is AWESOME! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**hey. this id my first fanfic so ENJOY! **

**rated T for teen. no gore yet, but might add some by accident. so just to be safe! _**

i don't own Naruto or any of the characters. if i did i would be a very lucky guy... but i don't :(

now enjoy the story!

"Its not fair" Naruto cried out as he wept into Anko's shoulder. Anko patted Naruto's back as Kurenai looked on sadly. It had been a month until he joined the ninja academy, but the civilians had forced the Hokage into banning Naruto from entering the school. He had just broken the news to Naruto and he hadn't taken it well. "C'mon it can't be that bad. Now you don't have to do all the work needed to become a ninja." Anko said to him, trying to cheer him up. It just made his condition worse. He wailed even louder and ran from his adopted "sisters'" house. He started running back to his house, but soon calmed down. He walked slower and began to think. "So what if I can't get into the ninja academy, my sisters will train me… right? I could learn some really cool things from Anko, with all her snake-jutsu and stuff…"

Naruto was knocked out of his thoughts as he felt something hit his head and shatter. He felt blood trickle and heard a voice calling out a cry of victory. Naruto span and saw a mob of angry villages facing him. To say the least, Naruto was terrified. He set off at a run with the villagers in close pursuit. His head throbbed and his vision was getting dark. He managed to run into a dead end and clambered up and over the wall. He began to run into the forest as his vision got darker and darker, "must… treat… my… head… before… I…" Naruto fainted.

**xXXXx**

Anko and Kurenai were worried. Naruto had left their house in a state night before and now they couldn't find him anywhere. They had checked the Raman stand and they owners hadn't seen him since last lunchtime. They checked his apartment, but he hadn't been there since the morning before. They even checked the streets around their house for him. Nothing. At last they went to the Hokage. He had checked in his ball and seen only clouds. This meant Naruto was either dead or had left Konoha. This worried the two konoichi even more. "Naruto would never leave Konoha… would he? No. That meant he was dead. But then where was his body?" the two thought. The exchanged looks and went to search again. They looked around the whole of the village but found nothing. No body, no clothes, not even a tuft of hair. He had just disappeared into thin air. The two very disheartened women walked back to their apartment, sat down on the couch and wept.

**xXXXx**

Naruto woke with a start. Remembering what happened the night before, he sat up with a start. His eyes shot open and looked about. He was in a makeshift camp; three sleeping mats surrounded an unlit fire. He occupied one of them. The other two were empty, but he could hear sounds from nearby. Curiosity getting the better of him, he snuck over to where the noises were coming from. There he saw two monks sparring. He was speechless. The monks moved with suck speed, such skill and such power. He couldn't believe his eyes. The monks noticed him and stopped their fight to go talk to him. They walked over and, before they could speak, Naruto threw himself at their feet.

"Please, kind monks please take me in and teach me to be as strong as you." Naruto begged them. The two men looked at each other and began laughing. Naruto looked up in confusion as one of the men sat beside him.

"Are you sure? It is hard work." The one sitting said.

"Please! I must get stronger! I must be able to protect everyone! Let me come with you, train with you… but… I would like to return here… one day… to see my sisters again… there's someone else… someone I want to be with." Naruto pleaded. The two monks chuckled and the one sitting down got up.

"Alright then young boy. You can join us. We are walking back to our temple so you can follow us. From there you will begin your training." One said. They helped Naruto up and began to pack. Naruto took some of the goods but, because he was so small, it was not much and the monks barely felt a difference of weight on their backs. But. It made him feel like he was helping so, oh well. They then began walking.

**xXXXx**

"Bang Bang Bang." Anko slowly stepped out of her seat and walked slowly towards the door. She opened it to find an AMBU standing in front of her.

"Anko and Kurenai. The Hokage requires your assistance." The masked figure stated before disappearing. Anko stared at the empty space, before running inside, grabbing Kurenai and racing to the Hokage.

The two barged into the Hokage's office with expectant faces.

"Hokage-sama! Did you find Naruto!" Anko exclaimed. The Hokage shook his head sadly. The women's faces dropped and they grew depressed again.

"Sadly not. Naruto has disappeared and we cannot find him. I am very sorry. But, I have to tell you this. We have found someone very special to our village and we need you to get word around to the ANBU. He should be arriving any minute."

The two jonin looked at the Hokage in silent confusion. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The Hokage called for the visitors to enter and the two konoichi stared in bewilderment. Standing infront of them was Minato Namikaze; the forth Hokage and Naruto's father. He stepped in with his wife Kuchina Uzumaki. They greeted the third Hokage and faced the two women.

"Hello Anko, Kurenai." He said. "It's so great to be back. It already feels like home again. Oh of course, my son. Oh I can't wait to see him. I bet he has grown up so much." He began ranting to himself.

"Good luck with that" Anko whispered to herself.

"What was that Anko?" Minato asked.

"Oh… I was just saying… GOOD LUCK WITH FINDING YOUR SON, HE DISSAPEARED WEEKS AGO. IF YOU'D HAD BEEN THERE, MAYBE HE WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT." She yelled. Anko walked up to Minato, slapped him round the face, and stomped out the room, dragging Kurenai with her. Minato stared in shock

"What did I do?" he asked.

The third then explained what had happened.

**xXXXx**

Naruto walked up the final steps to the monastery. What he saw shocked and amazed him. He saw monks lying on spikes with not a scratch on them. There were monks standing on sticks of bamboo, practicing martial arts, totally balanced. There were monks training with vicious looking weapons and others sparring. He looked up at the two men with him

"Will I get to do all this?" he asked, his eyes as big as saucers.

"All in time young one. First you must master the basics." One chuckled as they led him up to an old man in the back of the monastery. They bowed and left the boy with the man.

"Hello young one." The old man said. He had already heard of the young boy who had begged to be an apprentice. Due to this, he had already planned the beginning exercises for him. They weren't going to be easy, but the boy seemed to have skill. The two traveling ones had taught him a few things. According to them he was natural and soaked up everything he was told. They had said that his speed of learning could rival the great one; the founder of the monastery. This he wanted to see.

The man led Naruto over to a man in an empty training area.

"Alright young one. You begin your training now. This is your first teacher. Now train until you can learn no more. Then look and learn more." Naruto nodded and began training with his first teacher.

thats the end. if you like it please follow. there will be more! please leave creative criticism and tell me what could be done in the future!


	2. Chapter 2

**ok! so this is the next chapter of Naruto of the Shinon Monks. i hope you enjoy**

**disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

It had been ten years since Naruto first joined the monastery. Now it was time for him to leave. He had learnt all of the martial arts the monks knew and had mastered most of them. He had learnt extremely fast, and soon he was rivalling most of the best monks in the monastery. None were happy to see him leave; the older monks were amazed at how well he learned and he was an idol to the younger monks. They all had gathered at the front of the monastery to see him leave. Naruto hadn't walked the route to Konoha for years, but he was determined to get there. The only people he remembered from his were his sisters and… and "her". He walked down the steps of the monastery and turned to give a final wave to all his friends… his newfound family. He then turned and began the long walk back to Konoha. He found the route to the main town and asked directions from a farmer off to sell his goods. The farmer was on his way to a place near Konoha himself; so he gave Naruto a ride on his cart most of the way. The farmer was slightly worried about Naruto's weapons, but calmed down when he heard he was a monk. He had heard of the warrior monks enough to know that if he did not attack them, he would be fine. The monk dropped Naruto near enough to the village so he could get there easily. Naruto thanked the monk and the parted ways.

Walking down the path to Konoha, Naruto noticed it was not as he remembered. There were no longer any outposts along the road and, when he reached the gate, there were no ninja on gate duty to stop him. By the time he got to the centre of the village, Naruto was totally lost. He walked over to a young girl, about his age, with blue hair to ask for directions.

"umm… excuse me, but could you tell me where Anko and Kurenai live?" he asked, "they're old friends of mine."

The girl stared at him in shock. Anko was the scariest person in the village. Her father said that she used to better but she got worse when someone close to her disappeared. She had asked her father who, but he would never tell her. She had only known one person to go missing and that was her crush, Naruto Uzumaki. He had disappeared 10 years ago and no one ever found any evidence of what happened… she had loved that boy with all her heart… what she would do to bring him back…

"umm… excuse me? Is this a bad time?" Naruto asked, snapping Hinata out of her daydream.

"n- n- no! Of course not. Kurenai lives just over there," Hinata said pointing to a house just behind Naruto. Naruto smiled and kissed Hinata's hand.

"Thank you malady." He said before dashing to the house Hinata pointed to. Hinata went bright red and rushed off. For some reason the boy made her feel all happy… sort of like how she felt when she watched Naruto train. She was so happy. She rushed off to her favourite food store to try and calm down.

Naruto knocked at the door expectantly. As he was about to knock again the door was flung open by an angry looking Anko.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT… SPIT IT OUT!" she screamed.

Naruto grinned behind his lion shaped facemask. She had changed. Now he understood why that girl was so shocked at why he wanted to know where she lived.

"Let me guess… Anko?" he replied with a smirk.

Anko was shocked. Only two people said that two her. One was a woman and the other disappeared 10… years… ago… no. it couldn't be.

"Nar...u…to?" she questioned. When she saw him nod she squealed and dragged him inside.

**xXXXx**

"Hokage-sama!" an ANBU called as he entered the room. Minato was sitting at his desk doing paperwork; any Hokage's worst nightmare.

"WHAT!" shouted Minato. He was having an awful day and that ANBU barging in was not making it any better.

"Sir. An unknown man has entered our village. We don't know what he wants, but he was carrying a lot of deadly looking weapons." The ANBU reported.

Minato growled and head-butted the table. If he hadn't been forced to make those security cuts, this would never have happened. "Well?" he asked, "GO GET HIM!" he almost screamed at the masked man. The ANBU gave a quick salute before going to retrieve the man.

**xXXXx**

Anko pushed Naruto onto the couch before she stood back up and faced him.

"Now Naruto… where have you been these 10 years? I had… lost hope." Anko said as a tear trickled down her cheek. Naruto hung his head and began to explain.

"Sorry Anko. I was training."

"Aaaaand?"

"Well apart from the fact that my bones are stronger than steel?"

"No!"

"You want me to prove it?"

Anko nodded.

"OK" Naruto said. He walked out into Anko's garden and kicked the stone in the middle of it. There was a cloud of smoke and the stone split in half. Anko stared in shock as Naruto turned around and grinned at her. His grin fell as he span around and caught a sebanon aimed at his back. He dropped it and faced the ANBU who threw the needle.

"I am very sorry but the Hokage asked to see you. You must come with us." The ANBU said.

"Now why on earth can't a guy go and meet up with his sister for the first time in ten years." Naruto replied.

"Sir. Please come with us. We don't want to cause any trouble." The female ANBU beside the first one asked.

Thinking carefully Naruto decided to go.

"Well. Seeing as you ask so nicely, I will. Just give me a sec to grab my stuff." He replied. He ran inside and came out a moment later with his pack on and he and the ANBU left. Too shocked to do anything, Anko went back inside and sat on the couch.

**xXXXx**

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office flanked by the two ANBU. Minato looked up and gave a sigh. He waved the two ANBU away and looked up at the boy. He wore an orange robe with white stripes on it. The lower half of his face was covered with a lion mask and his hair covered the upper half. He had a walking stick and inside his back-pack there seemed to be multiple weapons. That worried him slightly. Minato sighed and began.

"Sir, I am very sorry to be a pain but I have to know your name and what you're doing here." He said. He was finding this a pain and wanted it over and done with quickly so he could go home.

Naruto nodded and began, "my name is Naruto of the shinon monks. I am here to meet my sisters who I left ten years ago to go train."

Minato stared at him.

"Naruto… you don't mean _the_ Naruto… the Naruto that disappeared ten years ago?" Minato asked, barely containing his excitement. When Naruto nodded his head, he jumped over the desk and hugged his son.

"My son, my son. You came back… its me your father." He sobbed, tears of joy streaking down his face. Naruto stared at him, confused as the Hokage hugged him. The Hokage eventually peeled himself away from his son, and explained what had happened, how he was close to death after sealing the kyuubi and couldn't look after his son, and how he had returned. Naruto stared in silence while his father explained, anger building up inside of him. His father had sealed a monster inside of him and left him to be attacked by the villagers.

"You're not my father." Naruto growled, stopping Minato in his tracks. "My father died sixteen years ago in the kyuubi attack. My father would not let me get chased out of this village by his villagers. YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER." Naruto span and ran from the office. Minato stared into the thin air where his son had just been with a confused look. "What did I do?" he muttered to himself, before he sat down in front of his desk and wept.

**xXXXx**

Kurenai walked along the path to training ground 6 with the rest of her team. Two of the three chunin walked behind her with sour looks on their faces, but one just gazed into space, following the sensei in front of her. Because of the girl's lack of attention, she walked into her sensei when Kurenai stopped in shock. Curious, the blue haired girl peered over Kurenai's shoulder to see what the matter was. What she saw, shocked her more than someone wanting to see Anko. She saw the same boy, standing on a bamboo stick, practicing some form of tai-jutsu. Kurenai was furious. She had booked this training field to train her team on, and here was a random person, not even a ninja, training in the middle of it. She made to wards him in a frenzy, her team following carefully behind. She walked up behind him at shouted at him from below. "OI! I BOOKED THIS FIELD. CLEAR OFF!" she yelled at him. The boy stopped doing his training and jumped down off the pole to face Kurenai. He grinned and made a fake pout,

"Awww, does my own sister not remember me? I know it's been a while, but still…"

Kurenai stared in shock and gasped, "no… Naruto?" Naruto nodded. Upon hearing this, the blue haired girl gasped, went bright red and fainted. She fell forwards, shocking her teammates, and fell into Naruto. Naruto caught her, lay her down and turned back to Kurenai, who was regaining her senses. She shook herself back to reality and walked up to Naruto.

**SLAP**

"That! Was for leaving. Do you know how worried I was? Me and Anko were terrified!" she screamed. She then broke down crying and hugged Naruto. "This… is… for… coming back." She whispered to him in-between sobs. She peeled herself off Naruto and stared at him. She was about to continue, but she was cut off by a whisper from Hinata. Naruto turned around to see Hinata, still unconscious, talking to herself.

"Naruto… Naruto's back… maybe… maybe I'll have a chance with him… I love him… but… could he love me?" she muttered. The four ninja listening to her, stared in shock. Kiba was the first to break the silence.

"What? How can she love you? I've looked after her, her whole life… and yet she loves you… a boy she barely knows." He sniffed. His two conscious team members rolled their eyes. Kiba had an obvious crush on Hinata but she just kept turning him down. She had never given up hope for Naruto. Now that he was back, Kiba was more pissed off than ever.

"You have never been there for her, never looked after her, and never helped her. You don't deserve her." He growled, prodding Naruto's chest. Naruto looked at him and sighed.

"You cannot change the tides of fate, the sea of time. Just stay and make your legacy divine." He said. Kiba stared at him in shock.

"You… how can you be so calm… GO TO HELL." Kiba screamed as he ran towards Naruto. He raised his fist and threw a punch at the blond monk. Naruto caught the fist, flipped him over his shoulder and rammed him into the ground. Kiba stood back up, his anger having not worn off. He charged and threw a kick at the monk. Naruto caught the leg and flipped him back into the ground. Kiba got up again and hurtled towards Naruto. Naruto tripped him and punched just to the left of his head. The ground shook and stared where the ground was a moment before. Just to the left of his head there was a fist-sized hole. He was covered in a cloud of dust that blocked him from view. When it cleared a god like figure stood above him. Kiba lay down in front of him, begging for mercy.

"Get up." Were the only words he spoke before turning from the terrified dog boy and walking off.

**thats it! hope you enjoyed! please leave creative criticism and follow the story! also leave suggestions of what to do in the future. i will try to use as many as i can for the story. if i don't use yours, don't think it was bad! its just that i can only write about so many things and i can only write about certain things and pull them off. thanks for reading!**


End file.
